fivenightsatcandysfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster RAT
Monster Rat (Formerly known as "Nightmare Rat") is a monstrous/nightmarish counterpart of the original Rat that appears in Five Nights at Candy's 3 ''as one of two main antagonists. Appearance Monster Rat's appearance closely resembles that of a human with both fixed ears, pointy fingernails, stitched parts, and surprisingly, sporting a long, rat tail filled with metal pieces. His face seems to sport fangs, glowing red eyes, and a big nightmarish smile. Unlike his other counterparts, Monster Rat is a living creature. Behavior Monster Rat starts outside the Bedroom. If the player hears thumping, and sometimes knocking, it means he is either hiding at the door, in the wardrobe, or in the closet. The player must shine their flashlight at these locations to force him back. If the player does no find him quickly enough, he will enter the bedroom. He will stand in one of 3 locations in the room, which are the closet, dresser, and main door. If he enters the bedroom, a purple flash effect will appear around the player's view. The player must shine their flashlight at his eyes. Also, Monster Rat will try to avoid the flashlight beam. After this, the flashlight will flicker, and Monster Rat may go underneath the bed. However, if you successfully complete this section, Monster Rat will run back into one of the three locations. When Monster Rat is under the bed, the player must look underneath the bed to figure out which side of the bed he is hiding under. If he is on the left, for example, the player must quickly stop looking under the bed and look to the right side of the bedroom. When they hear the creaking of the bed, they must shine the flashlight in the eyes of Monster Rat. Doing this will play an animation of Monster Rat leaving the room, and the cycle repeats. Monster Rat will jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over, in any of these situations: *The player fails to find Monster Rat in the bedroom while he is outside the three hiding places. *The player fails to force him to peek out from underneath the bed by looking the wrong direction. *The player looks under the bed for too long while Monster Rat is hiding under it. *The player fails to shine the flashlight at Monster Rat's eyes long enough when he pokes out from under the bed; or the player doesn't look to the other side of the bed when the bed creaks. Trivia *The name "Nightmare Rat" was at first confirmed by Emil Macko in this post gamejolt page. **Emil Macko said that he called the animatronic this way, because "nightmare" describes it pretty well, though it does not look like a "typical nightmare animatronic" from FNaF4. *Monster Rat is seen in his first unwithered version on a picture with a boy in the trailer of ''Five Nights at Candy's 3. *Monster Rat can be considered an opposite to his Animatronic Counterpart, since in the previous installments, Rat was always the last to become active. *Just like the Five Nights at Candy's teaser image of Rat, you can see what appears to be Reverse Puppet buttons above Monster Rat at the end of the Demo. **This may suggest that RAT/Monster Rat and Reverse Puppet are somehow connected with each other. *Much like Candy in Five Nights at Candy's, Monster RAT has 3 jumpscares. **This can be a reference to how Monster Rat is the main character of the game, same as Candy being the main character in the first one. **He also has 3 different jumpscare sounds, that correspond to his different jumpscares. *On Reddit, Emil Macko had said he changed to names of Nightmare Rat and Nightmare Cat to Monster Rat and Monster Cat for two reasons: One they are not meant to be animatronics and Two they're meant to be living creatures. **Starting from 2016-11-25, Nightmare Rat and Nightmare Cat's name has officially been changed to "Monster Rat" and "Monster Cat". **This correlates with a saying that states Whatever you imagine to be real, is Real. *Monster RAT's eyes look exactly similar to Nightmare's from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. ru:Monster RAT Category:Animatronics Category:Monsters Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Braindead Category:NO. GOODBYE. SAYONARA. HTTP ERROR 403 FORBIDDEN. CONNECTION TERMINATED.